Decisions, Decisions
by Ifylla Wyvern
Summary: Will the Goblin King "help" Sarah make the right choice? Or make it worse? *just uploaded last chapter*
1. After A Long Time Has Passed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea yet.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sarah sat in front of her wardrobe mirror, brushing her rich coffee-colored hair, an upset look on her face. She wore a wedding dress, the silk gown looking strikingly like the one she wore in her drug-induced ball gown dream, its lacy frills making her now grown-up figure stand out. She suddenly stopped and put the brush down in frustration, sighing as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"I just don't know," she spoke to herself or some unseen presence..  
  
"Don't know what, Sarah?" The voice seemed to come from the mirror.  
  
"What I'm going to do," she replied, crossing her arms.  
  
"But don't you love him?"  
  
"Oh, Hoggle, I don't know who I love." She looked up at the mirror, Hoggle's face in it, seeming to be sitting on her bed.  
  
"But why are you getting married, then?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess cause he asked me? I mean, nobody's EVER liked me before. And when he proposed, I just-," she trailed off.  
  
"Oh, Sarah, you shouldn't marry someone just because they asked you."  
  
"How would you know, Hoggle? You couldn't understand," she snapped. Hoggle seemed to shrink back, a hurt look in his eyes as he played sadly with the plastic bracelet around his wrist.  
  
"Sorry , Sarah, I didn't mean to make you mad." Sarah sighed as her face relaxed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hoggle, I didn't mean to snap. It is just that I'm very troubled right now over what exactly to do." Hoggle relaxed noticeably and hobbled to Sarah's side, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"The way I see it, Sarah, is that you can either go through with the marriage, or break his heart and wait for true love, which may or may not come." Sarah nodded slowly and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"It is just so overwhelming. On one side, I want to be married and he seems like a pretty nice guy. On the other hand, however, pretty nice may not be good enough for me to spend the rest of my life with. Plus, recently, I've been having these strange dreams."  
  
"What sort of dreams?" Hoggle looked worried.  
  
"Just dreams. But never mind that, I need to decide what to do. The wedding's in a week."  
  
"I see. I'll leave you alone right now to think things through. I have some business to attend to. Good luck, Sarah." With that, Hoggle's reflection in the mirror shimmered and disappeared. Sarah shook her head and walked to her bed, throwing herself upon it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Hoggle appeared at Jareth's castle, pushing the doors open hurriedly. He stomped into the throne room, Jareth's head lifting instantly from a crystal he held and looking mock surprised at Hoggle's impatient look.  
  
"Why, hello, Hoggle. I didn't expect to see you anytime soon. Tell me, what exactly are you doing here?" Jareth's smooth voice echoed through the room. The crystal vanished in his hand and he sat upright, his surprised look fading to an inquiring one.  
  
"Tell me, your highness, what exactly are these dreams you've been sending Sarah?"  
  
"What ever do you mean, Hoggle old boy?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. Sarah wouldn't tell me, but I know you have something to do with it."  
  
"Hoggle, Hoggle, Hoggle. I know you're very protective of dear Sarah, but to go so far as to barge into my palace and accuse me of a crime? I'm surprised of you." Jareth now wore an attractive innocently smug smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, your highness. But still I know you're hiding something." Jareth tilted his head thoughtfully before speaking.  
  
"Even if I was sending Sarah dreams, you think I'd tell you?"  
  
Hoggle looked very mad before he smiled sarcastically.  
  
"I see. Well, just to let you know, Sarah already has enough stress. She doesn't need any more from you." Hoggle hobbled out in a huff.  
  
Jareth's smile faded instantly as Hoggle left. The crystal appeared on his fingertips once more, and he turned his attention to Sarah's form within.  
  
"I know that, of course. But it will not stop me from trying to help her make the most important decision of her life." 


	2. Dream On

Jareth ran his fingers through Sarah's hair as he rested a gentle kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her, feeling his body warm hers. With a ravenous growl, his free hand fiddled with the back of her wedding dress, and she moaned into his neck.  
  
"Jareth, no! I'm getting married! Leave me alone. Why will not you stop?" Sarah tried to push his body away from hers, but to no avail. His grip was like stone. He kissed her ear softly, whispering seductively into it.  
  
"Why should I stop? You know you want this. And why are you getting married? You don't love him. Relax, Sarah, my sweet. Let me carry you away." His voice was just so soothing, his breathe so warm. . .  
  
Sarah melted in his grasp, but that tiny voice in the back of her thoughts slapped her mentally.  
  
'Sarah! You must not give in! You are getting MARRIED. Don't listen to him. Sarah, WAKE UP!'  
  
"Sarah, wake up! Wake up! It is noon already! You slept half the day away! Wake up!" Toby's whiny voice yelled in her ear as he shook her shoulders. Sarah woke up slowly, adjusting to the bright light that swept into her room from the window. She rolled over in bed, and realized she slept in her wedding dress.  
  
'Oh, no, Karen's gonna kill me!'  
  
"Sarah! You slept in your dress?! It will be very expensive just to get it dry cleaned!" Karen's cranky voice exclaimed from the doorway. Sarah sat up.  
  
'It cannot get any worse.'  
  
"What's all this? Sarah? You just got up? Your husband-to-be is downstairs wanting to talk to you," said Sarah's dad.  
  
'I thought too soon!'  
  
Sarah was dragged out of bed by two pairs of arms, and ushered to her wardrobe by three. She lazily picked out a dress to wear and neatened herself in the mirror as she thought about her dream. What did it mean? Why was Jareth repeatedly showing up in her dreams? She sighed, pasted on a fake smile, and went downstairs to meet her fiancé.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Jareth woke up from his dream, a smile slowly spreading across his face. 'I shall have her soon enough.' He got up, and dressed in his usual attire. He opened the window and hesitated before turning into an owl and soaring out it. He soared over the labyrinth, occasionally stopping to give a hoot of greetings to his subjects. He finally reached his destination, perching on a branch of a mysterious peach tree. In a moment, Jareth stood on the ground beside it, running his fingers through his spiky blond hair. He reached up and picked a peach from the outstretched branches. He rolled it over in his hand and smirked devilishly before placing it in a pouch at his side. A crystal appeared on his fingertips, and he frowned as he saw the face of Sarah's fiancé. He threw the crystal at the ground in irritation. 


	3. An Appearance

"Sarah, the church I wanted you to get married in just cancelled! Your wedding's in _three_ weeks, and you don't have a place! What are we going to do?" Karen boomed at Sarah.  
  
"I don't know, Karen. I guess we should look around for one pretty soon. I've been having these dreams lately. I think it'd be best if I got married outside, like in a field or something. I know!" Sarah thought of the perfect place. She was already dressed in comfy jeans and a tee, so she pulled Karen to her feet, dragging her out the door.  
  
"Where are you taking me? It better not be far, the car's in the shop," demanded her stepmother impatiently as she allowed herself to be dragged.  
  
"It is not far at all. I've been there thousands of times when I was younger. Come on! We're almost there!" Sarah pulled Karen along faster, until they reached their destination.  
  
It was the old field where Sarah used to come to recite lines of The Labyrinth, before she actually visited the place. It was the end of spring now, seven years after her trip to the underground. The flowers were in full bloom, and the place looked even more magical than before. Karen gawked at the scene.  
  
"It-it's wonderful. Oh, it will be a beautiful wedding, Sarah. I'll call your father and tell him to meet us here," Karen took out her cell phone. "Oh, darn! There's no reception! I'll be back soon. Wait here and don't move a muscle," Karen walked off, her cell phone raised in the air, searching for signal. Sarah laughed at how ridiculous she looked, taking three steps and stopping, three more and stopping.  
  
"You have a beautiful laugh, my dear. Pity you never laughed in the Underground," sounded a clearly smooth voice in Sarah's mind. She stopped laughing, her smile fading and her body stiffening. She knew that voice all to well. It haunted her in her nightmares ever since that wretched night seven years earlier. She turned slowly around.  
  
Before her perched a snow-white owl on the gazebo railing. Sarah tried her best to look indifferent, but her body began to shake. It had been so long . . . So long since she had seen that owl. . .  
  
"Hello, Goblin King," her words came out trembling, instead of the calm and cold way she intended them to sound.  
  
"Hello, Sarah, my sweet," he spoke into her mind, his words arrogant and teasing. Apparently he heard her voice falter.  
  
'Why that pig! What is he doing here? Why won't he just disappear?' Sarah thought. The owl ruffled its feathers.  
  
"If you're wondering what I'm doing here, there is no need to worry. I only came to wish you well," his voice grew distant, as if he was insulted.  
  
'I know he can speak into my mind, but can he hear my thoughts as well?' Sarah took a step backwards. What was taking Karen so long?  
  
"What's the matter, my dear? Why back away, when you know you only want to get closer?" His tone was like honey now, and she practically melted. A quick mental shake helped her regain her stance.  
  
"I. . . I just. . .," Sarah stuttered, trying to find the perfect retort that wouldn't reveal how she really felt. She looked out of the corner of her eye, looking for somewhere to run.  
  
In an instant, The Goblin King had retained his human form, and he stood inches away from Sarah, his warm breath tickling her cheek.  
  
"Come now, Sarah, don't be alarmed. I'm not going to hurt you," he said, his mismatched eyes boring into Sarah's. Her eyes fluttered closed. No! What are you doing?!  
  
He leaned in, his cheek brushing hers as he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I'll be back, Sarah."  
  
Sarah's heart thumped louder, and her thoughts raced. He'll be back? But the wedding! Sarah would be getting married soon! That would mean. . .  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
Sarah's eyes snapped open. The Goblin King was gone, and Karen was now walking towards her with her father and Toby at her side.  
  
"Are you okay? Your eyes were closed. Are you tired?"  
  
"No, I'm. . . I'm fine. Just imagining what the wedding would look like," she replied quickly, feeling flustered. Her family relaxed, their worried expressions turning into happy ones.  
  
"You're right, Sarah. This would be the perfect place. It is gorgeous! You'll make a beautiful bride," her father said, giving her a big hug.  
  
"And I'm gonna have a big brother!" Toby threw his small arms around her waist. 


	4. Jeaousy Rages

Disclaimer: I don't own jealous Jareth or Sweet Sarah. Or the song at the end of the chapter. I was listening to it when typing, and it sounded really fitting. It is "Wherever you will go" by The Calling. --------------- ----------------  
  
When Sarah woke up the next day, she realized what the Goblin King had meant by him returning. She shook her head in misery as she recalled her latest dream. With a groan, she threw the covers off and rubbed her eyes, quickly getting dressed and going downstairs for breakfast. She was surprised to see her fiancé sitting at the dining room table.  
  
"Good Morning, Sarah," he said in a cheery voice as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Morning . . . What exactly are you doing here? You didn't call. I would have neatened up," she blushed as she looked down at the ramshackle clothes she absentmindedly threw on.  
  
"I invited him," Karen said as she entered the room. "I thought it would be a nice surprise. Plus, I thought he would like to check out the new place we found for your wedding. Don't you think so, dear?" Karen had that warning look in her eye. Sarah nodded solemnly.  
  
'I just hope the Goblin King doesn't return while we're there,' Sarah wished.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
A while later, Sarah and her fiancé were walking hand in hand through the field destined to hold their wedding.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful, honey?" Sarah purred, the Goblin King still on her mind.  
  
"I think its perfect, Sarah. Just like you," he replied, kissing Sarah. She smiled happily. Maybe she does love him.  
  
"You're so sweet," she snuggled into his shoulder.  
  
Somewhere far away, in a great stone castle in the middle of a city of Goblins, The Goblin King threw a crystal at his wall in aggravation.  
  
"Oh, so that's what she wants? Sweet? I'll give her sweet," he said as he stormed off.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sarah and Karen sat in the kitchen, a boatload of cakes piled up on the table and countertops.  
  
"You must decide, Sarah. You cannot have a wedding without cake. Well?" Karen demanded.  
  
"Oh, Jeez, I don't know. They're all so good. I don't think it should be my decision alone," Sarah complained, holding her full stomach. She just couldn't eat another bite.  
  
"Fine. We'll let the happy couple try them all again later," Karen threw up her hands in exasperation.  
  
"We're going out tonight, so I'll ask him then," Sarah stood up to go change.  
  
"Where is he taking you?"  
  
"He said it was a surprise," Sarah said curiously as she ascended the stairs.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Sarah? He's here!" Karen called up the stairs later.  
  
"Coming!" Sarah descended the stairs, her sky blue dress trailing behind her. Her guy stood at the base of the steps, grinning up at the angel heading towards him.  
  
"You're not going to be this beautiful when we get married, are you? Because I don't think you'd appreciate your husband dying of a heart attack during the ceremony," he said sarcastically as he took her hand in his, kissing it sweetly.  
  
"Let's hope not. Now where exactly are you taking me?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you. It is a surprise. I figured you've been so busy with the wedding lately, that you deserved a night of rest and fine dining," he said with a sly smile. He was planning something, Sarah knew it, he had something up his sleeve.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sarah stepped out of the car carefully as her fiancé helped her out. He gingerly took off her blindfold and covered her eyes with his hands.  
  
"Don't peek!" He whispered softly in her ear as he guided her forward. Suddenly he stopped her, and opened his hands. "Okay, open your eyes."  
  
Sarah opened her eyes slowly and gasped. They were in her field. There was a candlelit table in the gazebo, and a trail of rose petals leading to it. Sarah threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, honey, it is lovely! Thank you so much!" He took her hand as they crossed the bridge together. She sighed and leaned against him, as he kissed her forehead. 'Maybe I do love him. Maybe I'm really not making the biggest mistake of my life.'  
  
When they were sipping champagne and chatting lightly, a great snowy owl flew over them. Luckily Sarah didn't notice. It fluttered to a stop and perched on a signpost, watching the couple with wide mismatched eyes. When Sarah's fiancé leaned in for a kiss, the owl took off and landed directly behind him. Sarah paused. 'Oh, no. Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no.'  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
'Yes, love, what is the matter?' The Goblin King's voice resounded jauntily in her mind.  
  
"N-nothing. I'm fine, really." 'Stay out of my head!'  
  
Her fiancé got up and offered Sarah his hand.  
  
"Sarah, you look flushed. Are you well? Maybe we should take you home, dear."  
  
'Why, Sarah! Are you all right? Maybe I should take you home. Yes, Sarah, come with me. I promise you will feel a whole lot better. Oh, but I guess I should introduce myself to your husband-to-be," he taunted.  
  
"I think you should." 'No!' But it was too late. The Goblin King stood tall behind her fiancé. He smiled cruelly at Sarah and cleared his throat.  
  
Her fiancé turned with a start. His highness held out his hand as Sarah buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Excuse me, I suppose you are Sarah's fiancé?"  
  
"Yes. How do you know her?" he asked suspiciously as if he was some stalker rapist who decided to prey upon his love.  
  
"We are. . . old friends. Didn't Sarah ever tell you? You would think someone who loved and trusted you that much would tell you of such a petty thing," he smirked.  
  
"We were not and never will be friends!" Sarah accidentally spit out. She regretted her words when she saw the rage in his eyes. But something else was there. Hurt. The hurt of someone who actually cared. But it quickly disappeared as fast as it came, and he stiffened slightly.  
  
"Well, if that's what you believe, then so be it. But I will not give up, Sarah, and you know it." Sarah's fiancé listened to the whole thing, feeling like a third wheel. He was unsure whether this man was a threat or an ally. But at the last sentence, he grew very protective of his future wife.  
  
"Hey! I don't know who you are, but you cannot just barge in on us and threaten my future wife!" He stood between them.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I am Jareth. I am sorry to be so rude, but I am sure you understand just how precious your Sarah is. I respect your protection over her, but I am sorry I will not back down," he said defiantly. Quickly, he pushed her fiancé out of the way and kissed Sarah intensely. She faltered immediately, part of her wanting to push him aside and tend to her future husband, but another part wanted to deepen the kiss and allow her to be whisked away to his world. She never got to decide, however, as a fist slammed into Jareth's jaw, causing him to stumble away from her. Her knees threatened to give away when he released her. She saw her fiancé with his fists raised towards Jareth and wrath in his eyes.  
  
"You bastard! You stay away from her!" He warned as his fist flew at Jareth's face again. Jareth's hand blocked his hand midair.  
  
Jareth touched his lip with his finger and looked at the smear of blood unpleasantly. He glared at him as his fist slammed into his gut. Her beloved fell backward. Sarah stood in shock. She looked from Jareth, who looked back at her hungrily, to her fallen fiancé, who wondered why she had paused in rushing to his side. She recollected herself and rushed to her future husband, holding him in her arms to resist him from attacking Jareth again. Jareth spat out blood at their feet angrily.  
  
"Figures. I will return, Sarah, you can count on it. I do not give up easily," he said as Sarah caught that sad look in his eyes again before he had gone.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
So lately, been wondering Who will be there to take my place When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all Then between the sand and the stone, could you make it on your own  
  
If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go  
  
And maybe, I'll fine out A way to make it back someday To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all Then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you  
  
If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go Run away with my heart Run away with my hope Run away with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how My life and love must still go on In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go 


	5. Doubts

Why is it I always find myself listening to the perfect song when typing?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Absolutely nothing! Nada! Nine! _crawls into  
  
corner and cries_. not the song, which is "Learn To Fly" by Foo Fighters,  
  
not the Labyrinth, not David Bowie and a potato...WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A week after that incident, three weeks from the wedding, Sarah sat alone  
  
in her room weeping. She had a confrontation with her sweetheart after the  
  
whole Jareth incident.  
  
'Jareth.' Before now, his name might have sounded sweet to her. But now  
  
it sounded bitter, and it triggered rage within her. She began to twiddle  
  
with her engagement ring. He wanted to know why she paused in helping him,  
  
why she looked to Jareth first.  
  
He said she apparently didn't love him the way she said she did, so maybe  
  
they should put off the wedding until she chose between them. Between  
  
Jareth, who both filled her heart with cold fury and made her drool, and  
  
her beloved fiancé who she promised to "love no other man" and love  
  
forever. But could she keep the promise? She couldn't keep anything at  
  
the moment.  
  
'Damnit Jareth! Why must you mess everything up for me? Why now?' Why  
  
now indeed. Could it be? No, he couldn't love her. He stole her little  
  
brother! He tortured her for thirteen hours! He made her weak in the  
  
knees at the sound of his voice.. 'No! You hate him, Sarah! He stole  
  
Toby!' Did he? He only took him when she wished him away. Would he have  
  
done so otherwise? 'No, he's too sweet." Sweet?! Where did that come  
  
from? 'He's a jerk!' Is he really? You never got to really know him  
  
beyond the Goblin King. Could the king be just a façade to hide his real,  
  
vulnerable self? 'You saw the raw pain in his eyes. Could his mask have  
  
slipped?'  
  
Sarah began to violently twirl the ring around her finger. She looked down  
  
at it, admired it slightly, but her face changed quickly to anger. She  
  
suddenly tore the ring off and threw it at the wall with a TING! Leaving a  
  
tiny scratch in the paint.  
  
"I cannot STAND it!" Sarah buried her face in her hands and began to cry.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Jareth paced anxiously around the throne room, casually touching his cut  
  
lip and swollen jaw. Why did she have to be so stubborn? She knew she  
  
didn't love that man. She knew who she truly loved.  
  
'Does she? Does she really know?' She's had the dreams. She  
  
cannot stop thinking of him when he's around. She flushed when he last  
  
appeared. But does she really know? 'Maybe she only did those things  
  
because she actually didn't like me? Could I disgust her? Doesn't she  
  
realize I love her? That I couldn't get her out of my mind after she left?  
  
Can she not know that she tormented my dreams for those many years? I  
  
cannot let her marry that man!'  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Yes, I understand.. I promise.. I love you too.. A week? Okay," Sarah  
  
smiled into the phone.  
  
They would be getting married one week later than planned. Sarah made up  
  
her mind. Why choose a man she never knew who might love her over a man  
  
she did know loves her and she loves back? Or at least, she thinks she  
  
loves him. She had so much planning to do, and so little caffeine to do  
  
so. She had already chosen a cake; she had to get a hair appointment, mail  
  
invitations, and so on. But first, a nap. Hopefully Jareth wouldn't  
  
decide to disturb her dreams again.  
  
She made up her mind. She had to forget Jareth.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, a special cake was delivered to Sarah's house. It was marked  
  
"Special Delivery." Karen found it and placed it in a special spot.  
  
Only two weeks until Sarah's wedding.  
  
----------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Run and tell all of the angels  
  
This could take all night  
  
Think I need a devil to help me get things right  
  
Hook me up a new revolution  
  
Cause this one is a lie  
  
We sat around laughing and watched the last one die  
  
I'm looking to the sky to save me  
  
Looking for a sign of life  
  
Looking for something to help me burn out bright  
  
I'm looking for a complication  
  
Looking cause I'm tired of lying  
  
Make my way back home when I learn to fly  
  
I think I'm done nursing the patience  
  
I can wait one night  
  
I'd give it all away if you give me one last try  
  
We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life  
  
Run and tell the angels that everything is alright  
  
I'm looking to the sky to save me  
  
Looking for a sign of life  
  
Looking for something to help me burn out bright  
  
I'm looking for a complication  
  
Looking cause I'm tired of trying  
  
Make my way back home when I learn to fly  
  
Make my way back home when I learn to  
  
Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone  
  
Try and make this life my own  
  
Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone  
  
Try and make this life my own  
  
I'm looking to the sky to save me  
  
Looking for a sign of life  
  
Looking for something to help me burn out bright  
  
I'm looking for a complication  
  
Looking cause I'm tired of trying  
  
Make my way back home when I learn to  
  
I'm looking to the sky to save me  
  
Looking for a sign of life  
  
Looking for something to help me burn out bright  
  
I'm looking for a complication  
  
Looking cause I'm tired of trying  
  
Make my way back home when I learn to fly  
  
Make my way back home when I learn to fly  
  
Make my way back home when I learn to, learn to, learn to. 


	6. A Day Away

Disclaimer: I own not the story or the song. But I do own the idea, and the plot, which, by the way, is one chapter away from being over. Hehehe. ----------------------------------------  
  
The night before Sarah's wedding  
  
Sarah stood before her dresser, her fingers lightly tracing the hem of the wedding dress that hung from her mirror. She was getting married tomorrow. She had to forget Jareth and get on with her life. She's marrying a man who loves her, who she hopefully loves back. But she couldn't get Jareth off her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, there he was, smirking as if he knew something she didn't. And what an irresistible smirk he had.  
  
'Oh, Sarah, stop it. You're doing it again. You're marrying the love of your life tomorrow whether you want to or not. You made a commitment. Now let it be.' But is he really the love of her life? Maybe he's just the one who is meant to help her realize the _true_ love of her life. Now that she thinks about it, she doesn't really know him. And they don't really know her. She put up a wall around her ever since her mother left her. Nobody would know how she really felt, what her emotions were. Maybe it is time to let that wall down. 'Why not now? You _are_ getting married tomorrow afternoon. Maybe it is time to be honest. To the world and yourself.'  
  
At that moment, her window burst open and a snowy owl flew in, perching on her headboard.  
  
'That figures. The moment I decide to drop the act, he appears. Oh well. I guess this is my first test.'  
  
'What's all this about acts and tests?' Jareth's silky voice poured into her thoughts.  
  
Sarah forgot about the mind-reading thing. 'You know what? I think its rude to interrupt people's thoughts,' Sarah thought, not wanting to wake her family.  
  
'You do? How so?'  
  
'I mean, it is like breaking and entering. People's own thoughts are private, and when you do that, it is like reading their diary.'  
  
'Are you telling me that you have private thoughts, Sarah?' Sarah swore he was smirking in that pretty little head of his.  
  
'Everybody has private thoughts.'  
  
'Not me.'  
  
'Oh really? I highly doubt that.' Why did she doubt everything Jareth said?  
  
'I can show you, Sarah,' he said, his now human form sitting on her bed.  
  
'What?!' Sarah was startled at that sentence. How can he show her his thoughts?  
  
In a few quick strides, Jareth was inches away from her. He looked deep into her eyes as she gulped nervously. He couldn't help but smirk. She felt weak when he smirked. He created a crystal, balancing it on the tip of his finger. She tore her eyes from his to look in the crystal.  
  
"Look closer, Sarah. Look into _my_ dreams." Sarah automatically leaned closer, her face inches away from the crystal's smooth surface. She saw a swirl of color within it, and when she looked up at Jareth, he was gone. And so was her room.  
  
She now stood in The Ballroom, dressed in her wedding gown. Gone were the masqueraders and the tables. It was just Sarah, alone.  
  
"Welcome to my dreams, Sarah," Jareth said all around her, nowhere in sight. She sensed him behind her, but she spun around several times before realizing he wasn't.  
  
"Your-?" She started.  
  
"Yes, Sarah, mine. You think that dream you had from the peach was merely a coincidence? I chose that specific one for you, Sarah. I knew you would like it," Jareth's voice purred into her ear. She turned around quickly and found herself face-to-face with him. He was wearing the same clothes as before, the blue streaks in his hair looking striking. His hand slipped around her waist, and before she could react, they were dancing. His cheek brushed against hers, and she shivered lightly at his touch. Time to drop that wall.  
  
"Jareth? I need to tell you something," she whispered, gently pulling away to look him in his eyes. His beautiful, mismatched eyes. But before she could say what was on her mind, she saw his expression. He looked as if he had missed her beyond words. This wasn't the proud, haughty Goblin King that she knew and hated. This was Jareth, plain, simple, and serious. She had to fight hard to keep from throwing herself on him. He took her in his arms, and held her close, burying her face in his neck  
  
"Shh, let me enjoy this moment while I still can," he said, his voice sounding quiet and forlorn.  
  
Sarah grew exhausted. It was getting late, and she could feel it. She felt as though hours had passed instead of minutes. Her body relaxed into his, and she felt like just snuggling close and sleeping on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering against his warm skin.  
  
"'Tis time for you to go, Sarah," he said, his voice sounding distant as Sarah started to drift off to sleep. While dancing, he dipped her. "I love you."  
  
Sarah awoke, her eyes snapping open. She was lying in her bed. She did not believe that last sentence. 'Maybe it was all a dream.' But as Sarah turned over on her side, the red rose on her pillow made her add, 'Or was it?" -------------------------------------  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see The part of you that's drifting over me And when I wake you're never there But when I sleep you're everywhere You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far Just tell me why you're here and who you are 'Cause every time I look you're never there And every time I sleep you're always there  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel It's hard to think that You might not be real I sense it now, the water's getting deep I try to wash the pain away from me Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
And when I touch your hand It's then I understand The beauty that's within It's now that we begin You always light my way I hope there never comes a day No matter where I go I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I catch my breath It's you I breathe You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see So tell me Do you see me? 


	7. Time

Okay, so I lied. This is NOT the last chapter. But it is close.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Sarah woke up to a combination of Karen screaming at her, and Toby jumping on her bed.  
  
"Sarah, wake up! Come on, Sarah! Sa-rah," Toby whined as he jumped on her.  
  
"Sarah! Get up this instant, young lady! Your wedding is in four hours!"  
  
"I love you too, Jareth," Sarah mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"Who?!" Toby and Karen said in unison.  
  
"Huh what?" Sarah said sleepily as she woke up gradually.  
  
"Who is this 'Jareth' you say you love?" Karen grew suspicious.  
  
"I said that?" Karen nodded, "Oh, just some movie I saw."  
  
Karen seemed to shrug it off, because she started to drag Sarah out of bed.  
  
"Your wedding begins in four hours! You need to get ready!"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Sarah paced impatiently behind a set of curtains in the field, thinking to herself.  
  
'Would I? Should I? But Jareth.. What if?'  
  
But Sarah pushed those thoughts out of the way when she heard the music cue. She took a deep breath, smoothed her wedding gown, and walked down the aisle.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Sarah? Do you or do you not?" The minister's voice rang in Sarah's ear, but she could not speak. She was lost in doubts. She imagined what would happen if she said "no." Jareth would appear, sweep her away in his muscular arms, and take her to his fairy tale world. But what about her family? She would break the hearts of everyone near her so she could live in her dreams. Just thinking about the looks on their faces made Sarah want to cry. The show had to go on.  
  
"I.. I do," she said weakly, and immediately felt like she had signed over her life. She looked down as her vision became blurry. She couldn't stand the pained look on her husband's face. She thought she heard the barely audible sound of a crystal breaking, but figured it was her imagination. She could no longer hear anything; she was numb to her surroundings. But at the minister's words, she snapped out of her daze, still looking down.  
  
"If there is anyone who does not wish that these two be joined in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Sarah winced. Forever was a really long time. What if Jareth came and took her away now? Several seconds of silence following his words ensured her that he would not. But several seconds followed, and Sarah wondered why the minister had paused for so long. She looked up slowly, and her mouth dropped open in surprise. Time had stopped. Everyone's eyes were open, and bodies still. Her husband was frozen in his forlorn glance at her. Sarah's heart seemed to have stopped as well. She looked around, and soon found the reason.  
  
Jareth stood at the other end of the aisle. Sarah's heart thawed and began to flutter rapidly at the look he gave her.  
  
Sarah's legs longed to run to him, but her mind resisted. He began to walk slowly towards her, his eyes locked with hers. She gulped as the distance between them closed.  
  
Her arms reflexively threw themselves around his shoulders as his lips connected with hers. She leaned into him as the world spun around her. She could feel the heat radiating off his body as the kiss deepened. His lips caressed hers and she felt as though she had slipped into one of her surreal fantasies. Her fingers traced over his taut muscles, coming to rest on his chest. How she wished this moment could last forever! Alas, he pulled his body away from hers. She immediately wished he hadn't; as her body grew cold from being parted from his warm one. She reluctantly opened her eyes.  
  
"Sarah." His voice was quiet and rich. He said her name not like a question, but as if he just needed to say it.  
  
"Hmm?" She was still disoriented as that kiss had caught her off guard.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry I had to put you through all this when you were going to get married. I should have never interfered."  
  
"But,-" she started to protest.  
  
"Shh. I'm sorry. You already made your choice. Goodbye, Sarah."  
  
"No! Please don't go! I want _you_! Please stay!" Sarah pleaded. Her eyes bore into his glittering mismatched ones. She wanted him to see how much she needed him. She didn't care how weak she was appearing. That wall fell down a long time ago.  
  
He hesitated before looking away.  
  
"Goodbye Sarah." Before Sarah could beg him, he disappeared.  
  
"I love you," she trailed off and time resumed.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Sarah and her husband stood before the cake. It was tall - nearly three layers - and topped with those corny bride-and-groom statuettes. Strangely enough, the bride resembled Sarah, but the groom resembled..  
  
They cut the cake and scooped a piece of the sweet-smelling cake onto two forks to feed to each other. The groom raised the bite to meet her lips. She turned to Karen.  
  
"What kind of cake is this?" She took a bite and began to feel woozy. 'Oh, no.. It can't be-'  
  
"Peach." 


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

Disclaimer: Thanx to those who invented The Labyrinth. David Bowie, you ROCK! Thanx to all the bands I stole songs from. I wouldn't have taken them if they weren't good. The song that closes this chapter is "Running Away" by hoobastank. If I make up another song that is better than this one, I'll either put it in instead of this one, or add it as a "chapter"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sarah found herself in Jareth's maze room. Stairs stretched from every side, twisting and turning everywhere in sight. Horrid memories filled her head of finding Toby within this confusion. Not knowing what to do, she started to climb one stairway. She ended up on a balcony. How was she supposed to escape this torture? She sat down, and began to ponder over her decision. Suddenly she heard the grind of boot against stone, and she looked up to see Jareth standing on the stairway opposite her. She stood up slowly.  
  
"Sarah, I made this dream in case you chose to marry him and not me." His voice was deep and slow. He walked down a flight of stairs. Sarah, not wanting to lose sight of him, walked down a flight of stairs. She stopped. Where did he go? "Sarah, I know now what your dreams were that I promised you your first visit." She looked all around and found him upside down above her.  
  
"What do you mean? I turned you down for Toby!" She ran up a flight.  
  
"After you went home, I realized that I loved you. I missed your presence. So I decided to give you your dreams anyway. I wanted you to be happy." He was now below her, sideways.  
  
"Are you saying that this is my dreams? To marry someone I don't even know if I love?" She ran to her right.  
  
"You were the one who said 'I do.' If you didn't mean it, why did you say it?" He was below her somewhere.  
  
"I didn't want to let down so many people. It wasn't until your 'goodbye' that I realized I hadn't meant it. I love you, Jareth," she confessed. She ran down a flight of stairs and found herself face-to-face with him. She gasped as he gently took her hands.  
  
"You mean it?" His voice wasn't harsh as she thought it would be. It was tender.  
  
"I do," she said. She wanted him to kiss her again, like in his "goodbye," but instead he let her go and turned away.  
  
"Sarah. You are married now." His voice was filled with hurt.  
  
"To a man I wish I never knew! I don't love him, I love you and only you!" He spun to face her.  
  
"Do you truly wish that?" His expression was serious.  
  
"With all my heart. Oh, Jareth, take me away!" She exclaimed, and threw herself at him, her lips meeting his. The moment stretched out forever. He held her close; she melted into him. The world spun once again, and she began to feel dizzy. He whispered into her ear.  
  
"So you have made your choice? You wish for me to take you away from your family?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered back. She didn't feel like she signed over her life. She felt free and happy. She pulled away to look into his eyes. She realized that that was all she needed to make her happy - his deep, adoring, beautiful eyes.  
  
"Then welcome home, my love." She tore herself away from those eyes to observe her surroundings. She was in his castle.  
  
"Will I forget again?" She leaned against him, hoping it wasn't a dream.  
  
"If you wish." He pulled her close.  
  
"I want to remember." She looked back to his eyes.  
  
"Then so be it." He looked back.  
  
"What about them? Will they remember? What will they remember?" She played lightly with his wispy hair.  
  
"Life will continue on for them as if you hadn't gotten married and moved away." He cupped her cheek.  
  
"I love you." She leaned upward to meet his lips.  
  
"And I love you." He leaned forward to meet hers.  
  
They lived happily ever after for Eternity.  
  
-------------------------------The End------------------------  
  
I would like to thank everyone who made this story possible. Thank you Vara, for helping me with those annoying grammar mistakes. Thank you Stacy, for getting me involved in Fanfiction. Thank you Scattered Logic for inspiring me. To my loyal fans: draegon-fire, Born-of-Elven-Blood, Dawn, Shed, Mayleene, Emerald Skye, Kitten, and any others I haven't mentioned. Without you all, this story wouldn't exist. Or at least sound good. Who knows? Maybe I will write another..  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
I don't want you to give it all up and leave your own life collecting dust and I don't want you to feel sorry for me you never gave us a chance to be  
  
And I don't need you to be by my side and tell me that everything's all right I just wanted you to tell me the truth You know I'd do that for you  
  
So why are you running away? Why are you running away?  
  
I did enough to show you that I was willing to give and sacrifice and I was the one who was lifting you up when you thought your life had had enough when I get close you turn away, nothing that I can do or say so now I need you to tell me the truth you know I would do that for you  
  
So why are you running away? Why are you running away?  
  
Is it me? Is it you? Nothing that I can do To make you change your mind  
  
Is it me? Is it you? Nothing that I can do Is it a waste of time?  
  
Is it me? Is it you? Nothing that I can do to make you change your mind  
  
So why are you running away? Why are you running away? (What is it I have to say?) So why are you running away? (To make you admit you're afraid) Why are you running away? 


End file.
